


Prurient Possibilities

by jehc



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven makes an unexpected discovery in the holodeck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prurient Possibilities

"Computer locate Seven of Nine." The agitation was clear in the Captain's voice. Being the commander of a ship lost in the far regions of space was a challenging job. Being the commander of a former Borg drone was even more so.

"Seven of Nine is in Holodeck two."

Janeway immediately set off in that direction. After the morning staff meeting Seven had left the room without even a glance at her commanding officer. It was obvious something was wrong.

"Why would she just run out like that?" the Captain wondered as she headed off to find the woman who was more then her crewmember, also her friend. "Not only today, she has been distant a lot lately. It's as if I have done something to offend her." Janeway turned and strode through the Holodeck door. What she found stopped her dead in her tracks.

Seven of Nine was standing in front of a hologram of Janeway herself. But instead of her Starfleet uniform the good Captain was pacing the room in leather shorts and bra, brandishing a bullwhip. Her thigh high leather boots showed off the faux Captain's shapely legs as she walked up to Seven. Running the handle end of the whip over the taller woman's chest she moved her lips close to the Borg's ear and intoned, "They call me 'All- The- Way- Janeway.' What would you like to play?"

Seven took a step back her eyes widening. She nearly fainted when she heard the same voice come from behind. "Computer freeze program!" Turning slowly Seven faced her commanding officer.

"Captain, I did not hear you come in."

Janeway leveled a force ten glare in her direction, "obviously."

Seven cocked her eyebrow at the anger emanating from the other woman. "I do not understand why you would wear that attire. It does not seem adequate to provide warmth. Explain."

For the first time in her life Captain Kathryn Janeway was speechless. "Explain….Explain? I just walked in on you and.. and that thing and you want me to explain?" Janeway's voice was almost cracking, an amazing happening that did not go unnoticed by her companion.

"Yes Captain. I do not understand the meaning of this program." Sensing Seven's genuine confusion Janeway took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Computer, who created this program of Captain Janeway"

"Crewman Michael Jonas." Was the dispassionate reply. Janeway's eyebrows almost shot off her head.

"Who else has used this program before today?"

No one other then Michael Jonas has run this program."

"Computer when was the last time this program was run?"

"Star date 49485."

The Captain glanced over at her officer, "Well that is a relief I would hate to think 'she' was a regular feature in crew entertainment. How is it that you called up this particular character."

The blond stiffened and moved into her typical attention stance. Hands grasping each other behind her back she looked at her captain.

"I was attempting to access one of the Doctor's tutorial programs."

When more was not forthcoming the Captain inquired further. "Which one?"

Seven clearly wishing she were anywhere but there responded in Borg tones. "A simulation that sets the senior staff in the mess hall during a social gathering. I was quite surprised with the results of my query."

"Mmm" said Janeway sardonically. "So am I. Exactly what did you request?"

Seven closed her eyes as she recalled her exact words. "I said 'Computer initiate adult entertainment program, Janeway.' I believe that a party in the mess hall would fall under adult entertainment would it not?"

Janeway couldn't help but smile a little at the misunderstanding. "Well it seems that in spite of sabotaging the ship and associating with the enemy, Mr. Jonas still had plenty of time on his hands. Computer permanently delete this program."

The hologram immediately disappeared. "Captain, you still have not explained the purpose of such a program." Seven waited expectantly for her answer.

Janeway paused, "Well, a program like this is usually used to explore a person's prurient interests."

"I am surprised you allow the crew to use your image in such a way. Is this common?"

An extremely shocked Captain responded, "Seven no, of course this is neither common nor allowed. This is a disrespectful act of a crewman that died trying to turn us over to the Kazon."

"So there are no others?"

"Of course not, well I hope not. Oh hell. Computer did Michael Jonas create other images of Captain Janeway?"

Janeway's face went pale as the computer responded. "Michael Jonas created 14 images of Captain Janeway."

Before Kathryn realized what she was doing Seven responded. "Computer show all Janeway holo characters from Mr. Jonas' file." Both woman gasped as the room was suddenly filled with Janeways. They encountered Janeway in a negligee, Janeway in a bathing suit, Janeway with a collar and leash, and Janeway in a uniform top and nothing else. The captain noticed Seven staring at a totally nude Janeway and acted quickly.

"Computer permanently delete all Janeway holo-characters that are not in Starfleet uniform." The computer "cheeped" it's understanding and all of Janeway's doppelgangers disappeared. "Well it seems that Mr. Jonas had a definite fixation on his Captain. I hope he was the only one." Seven shifted uncomfortably, an event that didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"When you initiated your program you specifically asked that a hologram of me be included. Why?"

Seven's Borg heritage made her completely unable to dissemble so in spite of her discomfort she answered honestly. "I wanted to speak to you."

Janeway closed her eyes for a moment. "You wanted to speak to me, so you called up a holo-program? Why didn't you come to my ready room?"

Seven's stance became quite stiff. "The topics of conversation were neither about ship's business nor urgent. I did not believe it was necessary to interrupt you. The holo-program seemed efficient."

Janeway held her arms out from her sides. "Well I am here now, what did you want to talk about?"

Seven took a step back. "It was personal, Captain, I would rather not discuss it." With an obvious attempt to change the subject Seven continued. "May I ask why you are here? Do you require my assistance?"

"No, damn it." Janeway's agitation was clearly taking over and she started to pace. "No I don't require assistance, I require answers. Why have you been avoiding me lately? Why did you barge out of the staff meeting as soon as it ended? And why, if you want to talk to me, are you calling up holo-programs?" Janeway moved to stand in front of the tall blond. She put her hands up on both her shoulders and their eyes locked.

The Captain's voice was gentle when she next spoke. "What is it Seven what have I done?"

The blond looked down into the face of her friend, the woman she loves. "It is not what you have done, but what I fear I will do." Seven moved her hand to touch Janeway's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "I am afraid that if I am around you to much I will no longer be able to stop myself from this." Seven quickly bent her head and pressed her lips to Kathryn's. She felt the hands on her shoulders grip into her biosuit and was not sure if she was going to be pushed away or pulled in. Time was suspended.

Kathryn, for her part, was lost in a haze of joy. She could not stop a moan from escaping her lips. With out realizing what she was doing she pulled the Borg in closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met, their legs weakened and Janeway pulled away.

"Oh, Seven. I have been afraid of the exact same thing. I have wanted to kiss you for so long." Their lips met again briefly.

Seven smiled at her love. "Does this mean if I want to explore my prurient interest I will not have to recreate one of Mr. Jonas' holograms."

Janeway grinned. "One step at a time darling. Lets start with dinner before we get to that."

Seven's smile grew broader. "But I believe we will get to that."

Janeway suddenly feeling shy looked down. "I hope so Seven. But until then I want you to forget those holograms… that's an order."

Seven's eyes sparkled as she replied, "It is a good thing you are used to me disobeying orders. With my eidetic memory it would be very difficult for me to forget the images. And with my feelings for you I would not want to."

The Captain chuckled, then looked around the room. "Not exactly the romantic spot I envisioned for our first kiss. But I suppose in the Delta quadrant you take what you get. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes, Kathryn, I will."

Janeway was as thrilled to hear her name as Seven was to say it. Suddenly the trip home looked a lot less daunting.

The end…NO: the beginning


End file.
